Beyblade: Stranded
by closedx
Summary: HEY GUYS. Stranded i wrote a long time ago on Quizilla, and re-done with improvements in spelling and literature, i would love some feed back and know what everyone think! thanks i appreciate  it a lot and big thanks to my best friend for help and support
1. Chapter 1

"Yea i get it" A brunette girl stated down the phone, walking around a rampacked airport. Searching for the plane from Uk to Tokyo, awaiting for the life time oppertunities which were ahead of the petite innocent 16 year old. Heading for the beyblade tournament in Bey-City. "Mum, i`ll be fine" Marchell paused and spotted before her hazel eyes the flight to Tokyo.

"Flight 258 ready for boarding" A announcers voice echo`d through the busy airport, as many foreign people were either leaving or making thier way out the country. The 16 yer old brunette girl smiled in relief and then turned her attention back to the phone in her hands. "I got to go Mum. On aeroplanes you have to switch your phone off" Marchell hesitated.

Shoving her luggage through security and allowing them to deal with the suitcases from there. Marchell stepped onto the plane, feeling so tensed as the security were quite strict. Knackering you out before you even got the chance to step onto the plane. "Finally." The brunette gasped and sat down. Realizing that on the plane, the brunette was one of the early ones. Such a big plane and so much service already. Spotting before her hazel eyes a small television. O_o; On the back of the seat ahead of the 16 year old.

Within minutes, happy cheerful voices from locals or either foreign tourists entering the plane. Taking thier destined seat, sounding very excited yet anxious about the thought of being on the move. Which helped Marchell feel alot more comfortable and relaxed, as the brunette turned her attention to out the window. Spotting something quite entertaining.

A pair of teenagers were running onto the enterance of the plane. As if it were a race. But everyone then also turned thier attention to the pair as they entered the plane. "Damn im late. Never am i asking a total stranger like you for directions again" A young blonde female snapped sounding half breatheless.

"Pft" The boy teenager who was wearing a cap upon his dark hair gasped. "You were the one who kept up the queue in Mc Donalds. If you werent there, we wouldnt have been in that situation" The world champion beyblader couldnt help but feel slightly offended about the fact the tourist girl didnt recognise him. "Besides, i had a good reason to be there. I dont like aeroplane food".

Bursting out laughing, the english girl shrugged. "I hadnt had breakfast" Pointing out to Tyson. The broad blonde loved her food, but it was hard going through the day without her main meal. "Anyways, where am i sitting" Scanning her dark chestnut eyes around the room. Spotting a spare seat beside a quiet brunette, who had her hazel eyes fixed upon the pair.

How embarassing. It was as if the whole crowd on the plane stairing at the pair. "Ehm, Tyson over here" A blonde boy with freakles on announced, standing up out of his seat located at the back of the plane. "Did you get my fries?" Max chuckled and pointed down at Rei, who had sat beside Kai infront of the seat which Max saved for Tyson.

"You better share some of that grub with me!" Diachi burst, sitting down beside Kenny. Sulking about the fact thier on a plane once again. Knowing the small beyblader did get quite travel sick on such huge distances. "Oh hurry up!". Watching Hilary in the corner of his eye, who was faffing around with the television which was before her on the back of someone elses seat.

"Quite fancy" The brunette female commented. Amazed and excited about the future events. Especially going home seeing her mother again.

Kenny gasped and opened up his laptop. Dizzy. "Calm down Diachi, we`ll be there before you know it" Positively stated the young brunette. Who was looking forward about the fact he was returning back to his home town.

Shrugging the previous scene off her shoulders. The brunette glanced upon the blonde who had choosen to sat down beside her. Noticing the girl pulled out a bright pink ipod with a pair of matching earphones. "Is that the one which records too?"Marchell questioned, adoring those inventions which appeared on adverts on tv so much lately.

"Huh?" Ann paused and turned her chestnut eyes fixed upon the girl beside her. "Yea? You have one too?" The pair got talkin, which didnt bother the blonde. As Ann was too confident to care what people thought upon her. But the broad English girl did notice that Marchell was the shy type. Just the way the girl mumbled gave everything away.

The tension between everyone broke. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for choosing Virgin traveling. Your captain is George Jonathon. Please fasten your seatbelts, as were ready for take off" A air hostess from the front of the plane announced and explained to the travelers. Looking smart and confident.

Time flew and Diachi who had a travel sickness eventually fell asleep. As the small beyblader couldnt cope with anymore. Meanwhile the rest of the team began watching Kenny, who was updating thier beyblades. Having a laugh and a joke like true friends do. Except from Kai, the bluenette folded his broad arms and kept his crimson eyes closed.

While on the front end of the plane, Marchell`s hazel eyes widened. Watching the blonde female who sat next to her. Ann fallen asleep, the girl didnt snore or even move a relaxed muscle. Except, drippble O_o; Oh no - Marchell thought to herself, cringing.

This journey is gonna be longer than i think


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded

Chapter 2

A Flash of lighting struck The Plane.

The slights started to flicker on and off and panic struck the teenagers aboard the plane as it started to become unstable.

"What the hell is going on?" Ann should griping hold of her seat. The drinks shook out of their cups "SOMTHINSG WRONG WITH THE PLANE!" Tyson shouted his brown eyes wide as he clanged to his seat for live and death.

"NICE ONE caption Obvious" Hillary shouted in panic and fright.

"Calm down guys! The caption knows what he's doing, I hope" Rei said trying to keep some sense of stability and common sense but when they looked out the window , the common sense went right out the window . The engine was on fire!

"Can't we do some sort of an emergency landing!" Max said hopeful and looked out the little window dying to have a break down his little hart was sinking he wasn't use to this stress! "Abit hard saying there's only water down there" Hillary screamed "No wait I think there should be some uncharted islands around here" Kenny said biting down on his lip.

Kenny was on his laptop his fingers shaking from fear as he tried to find some sort of Siland they could tell the caption to land on. Kenny quickly tugged his laptop back away as the plane started going down slowly.

"I CANT DIE YET!" ANN shouted and felt Tyson's arm grape hers "I CANT DIE BEFORE I Win the championships!" Tyson shouted "You already did that Tyson." Max pointed out "Ooh ….shit" Tyson gasped he has just owned himself. "I still can't die I am to. HANDSOME!" Tyson made an attempt at a recovery "Keep telling yourself that Dude" The blond next to him said slowly getting fed up with this she wanted to go home NOW.

"I think we should all put on life jackets" Rei said quickly yanking one out from under his seat most nodded and did as it's asked, Max instantly put his on his blue eyes filling with tears Ann and Tyson argued about who's jacket is who's, Hillary had to help Daitchi with his jacket even if he was stubborn trying to refuse her help. Kai refused to put one, being his stubborn self the Russian did not want orange inflatable wrapped on him, marchell put hers on quickly.

Cristal gasped putting hers on quickly her father use to be a polite on these parts but this had defiantly never happened to them back then " Screw this make that Caption take us home right now!" Ann demanded "sorry but to late for that" Marchell said in blank panic , Chrystal griped hold of her life jacket , orange wasn't he color but looks like fashion police would have to wait!

But before any one could say anything else, there where loud screams as the plane smashed into the water, the cold salty water started flowing into the cabin. Tyson had never screamed like a girl this much as at that moment. Marchell graphed hold of the closest person there was, witch was the Russian that looked at her blankly "Let go" Kai said in all seriousness not watching a girl to draw him down as they had to swim out of this death trap. But he was obviously not listing.

Great idea!" Rei spotted him and graphed hold of max " EVERY ONE! TEAMS OF TWO! SMASH THE WINDOWS AND SWIME OUT!" Rei said shouting orders Kai twitched, he was the leader here why is Rei the one giving orders! And a brunette clinging to him!

A few minuets latter it was done swimming out of the wreck most of them got out in one peaces "Ann" Tyson coughed " Your drowning me!" He caught some more and the blond loosened her cling around "Sorry" Ann said breathless " over there's land" Tyson rasped and they slowly swam in detraction of the shore and both dropped like towels on it Tyson actually kissing the sand.

Coughing up more salty water marchell played on her back opening her eyes seeing stars, slowly she turned seeing sitting next to her , socking her and sulking, his face pain had became to run down his cheeks it wasn't water proof after all.

"Where is every one" The brunette asked sitting up. Kai shrugged looking around "washed up some where" Kai said coldly knowing that the team was to stubborn to drown anyways he glanced at the brunette then closed his eyes, knowing if Kai Hiwatari was missing – they would send quiet a few people to find him.

"Max are you okay?" Rei asked patting the blond boys back " NO! I got sand up my nose!" Max said in a sniff and starts sneezing." To much Info " Hillary crnged and daitch coughted behind her "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN" he complained and spat water like a fountion "nearly drowned me" Daitchi added "don't give me idea's!" Hillary snapped he had had enough!.

Chrystal helped Kenny find his glasses and patted his back " don't cry look your laptop made it …sort of" she shrugged and fixed her hair "now where the hell are we?"

"Tyson" Ann said crawling on the beach and got a slight grin on her face looking over at the self loved champion. "no need to thank me for saving you" Tyson said and posed " it was all in a day work, was my pleaser" He went one "ehm, Mr. Brave hero, there's a crab on your but" Ann smirked and sat down. Tyson's eyes widened and gave a girly shriek and started running around circles and shouted "oh well at lest every one on the island known's where we are" Ann smirked relaxing.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded chapter 3

The sun came up harshly over the water. Salty air bushed against the survivor's skin

The group had came tougher again. The sun did not spare mercy as it came past the clouds.

"is every one alright" Rei spook first the string black head looked from one tired team mate to the next. "Yea I think every ones accounted for" Crystal spoke her famine voice spared with relief.

It didn't take long for every one to watch the wreck that was left of their flight in the slow waters, some boxes floating from it Tyson was the first to comment "SAVE THE FOOD!"

Tyson and his now new blond friend Ann raced into the water's seeing what they could salvage from the could water but all the time the young blond girl het most priced position safe and dry – her iPod.

"Crustal, max, Daitchi start finding some fresh water" Rei said in a calm town noticing that Kai sat down beneath a coconut tree looking in a well prissy mood swearing to himself.

Kenny was in charge of looking at the plain radio seeing if there was anything he could do to fix it "I'll need a higher places to get a signal from" Kenny said with a upset face every one was quiet upset even the hyper max had a hard time seeing the bright side being on a island that could be anywhere in the world

"the mountain should help?" marchell suggested picking up a sea sell "OH YEA! And break our necks getting up there? I don't think so" Hillary snapped scrambling along the cost picking up discarded pieces of her clothing.

Tyson sat on a rock shaking the water from his dragoon and Daitchi needed help getting a fish out of his pants against "Don't throw it away we can eat that" Daitchi said when it was out but every one's faces pulled onto a gag reaction. " I rather eat Tyson's crab" Ann said pointing to the poor thing walking back to the see after its ordeal with Tyson the crab had lost its sense of direction completely.

"well need to make shelter for the night" Rei said being the only one trying to keep every one organized till Kai stood up under his tree finished with his sulk session the powerful Russian looked around from one survivor to the next just as the leader was about to speak

Knock

A coconut it his head from above sending him back down to his behind rubbing his very sore head "UGH! FIXE THAT RADIO!" Kai demanded in pain from the knock. This was a disaster. Marchell ended up holding a first aid kit out to the bluenette and Kenny said aside trying to get a signal looking like Einstein doing his award wining project, the small guys tongue hanged out to a side as he switched wires.

Hillary had tried to fix her shredded shirt but it was one of the others girls Chrystal that had a small kit in hand "why would any one have a sowing kit in their hand bag" Max giggled watching her bringing out his flirty self despite their situation.

"You never know what might happen" Chrystal said and winked handing Hillary her pink (I am queen) shirt back.

The caption of the crash was depressed feeling guilty with a sprained leg he was deadly scared of what Kai might do to him for the accident. B for now he was safe Kai was back to talking to himself under his sulk tree with a coconut lying next to him.

"Come on cant be as bad as it seems guys could be worse" Marchell tried to fixe her tangled brunette hair looking around "Worse? Like what" Tyson sighed "Well we could have ended up some where with no island" Chrystal relayed. Ann added in her comment "Or at Disneyland"


	4. Chapter 4

They had been on the island for hours, and still no reply of their radio.

"Anything?" asked the captain of the plane hoping to go home to his family desperate to get away from angry teenagers.

"NO luck sorry" said Kenny while sighing in disappointment wishing this dream would be over and he would wake up back in his warm bed with his mum making waffles downstairs.

"Keep trying sure you'll pick up something soon" Rei said being the optimist not wanting any more tears from Kenny or Maxie.

Kenny agreed and kept going witching wires like a mad awakening Frankenstein, with a slight sing of hope behind his thick frame glasses. 'This is hopeless! We have been here for hours no ship no plane!" complained Kai frustrated with the helpless feeling, The Russian coulnt sand not being able to do what he wanted or escape on his own

Punching a tree hard to get ride of the anger that was building up more and more inside him. But it didn't help the Kai at all, it just caused more coconuts to fall on his already acking head sending Kai into more of a mood then he already was swearing at the coconuts and the tree and the hole island for that matter., Kai threw the coconut in anger a random direction with jut happen to hit Kenny's almost working radio by accident mashing it into pieces. "KAI YOU IDIOT!" screamed Kenny tears filling the young boy's eyes this was just to much.

"Don't worry Kenny, we'll find a way to make t work I am sure of it" Chrystal said with a soft pat on Kenny's back comforting the sniffing boy who felt like he had lost all hope.

Kai's face dropped he was frozen n the spot and speechless not believing what he had just done. "Awh only if my camera worked, to take a picture of his face" Tyson laughed breaking the silence and tension that was building among them, having a laugh at Kai's expense always lightened a mood, Tyson ought to himself picking up a coconut.

"Well on the bright side Daitchi has no problems fitting in looks like he has wild life down" Max smiled while looking at Daitchi. "I'd love to ..." Tyson interrupted Daitchi by pushing him into the water. "Id love to be in charge"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the pair . "That's not a good idea, we can use Daitchi since he knows how to survive in the wild" Marchell said in a sigh . Hillary of curse wanted to point out that Tyson and Daitchi had gotten lost last time they where left in the wild – but saved that bit of info fro some other time's black mail.

"I can do anything he can do and better" Tyson said pointing at Daitchi squirming in the water ."Tyson shut up" snapped Hilary trying to think, but Tyson just stuck his tongue out at her with his hand placed on his hips.

"Help I cant swim! " Daitchi screamed historically his head popping in and out the water and his small arm swinging every where.

"Try standing up" Kai rolled his eyes bored and annoyed with the pointless bickering.

Daitchi paused and stood up realizing that the water was shallow hardly to his ankles, embarrassed he scratched his head adding " I knew that?"

"Don't worry Daitchi there's a shark in the water now" Ann said in a teasing tone laughing enjoying herself. Daitchi didn't know it was a joke and was sent screaming and running out of the water looking like he was walking on water . Everyone laughed as they watched him leg it out the water, then collapse on the sand. "NOT FUNNY!"

"HELLO WERE STRANDED HERE, WITH NOTHING TO GET HOME!" screamed Kenny while rubbing his eyes stopping the laughter instantly . "Don't worry Kenny, im sure we can find someone on this island" Smiled Rei while patting Kenny's back again the boy was having a minie melt down every 30 minutes now with couldn't be to healthy.

"How about we go look around" suggested Max, "I'm sure the people on here are friendly?" guessed" Max trying to reassure everyone things could be worse. "Lets all stick together" Hilary announced while pulling out a rope fro her bag she was dragging with. "What you going to do hang yourself?" asked Ann asked hopeful . Hilary exploded "No do you! " she shouted into Ann's face witch was a really bad idea .

But Ann didn't care all she did was laugh. "STOP BICKERING AND COME ON ALREADY!" snapped Kai.

"Fine, but we all have to stay close, tie abit of rope on your wrist" suggested Hilary. Everyone looked at ;like she really did lose her mind "Em Hilary, its nice that you care, but we don't need to all wear that rope. "Max tried to says something but was interrupted Rudy.

"WEAR IT NOW!"

"Happy now?" the caption said grinning down on his teeth not believing he was getting ordered around by a teenage girl with serious issues.

Kai was at the front and Hilary was at the back of the chain.

Kai then started leading everyone into a huge hot sticky rainforest. "Cant we take a break! My feet hurt and I think I stepped on something" complain Tyson while taking off his jacket sweating to death. "Cheer up Tyson you'll lose weight from sweating and moving your ass about for once " Kai said with a smirked . Tyson lost it not being able to sand Kai's snappy comments any longer, Tyson graphed the radio Kenny was clenching and threw it at Kai's head. Missing it hit the tree next to Kai dropping a coconut on Kai's head "YOU ASSHOLE!" Kai shouted in pain.

"I hope you're happy! Its in pieces! Small pieces " Kenny cried falling to his knees next to the scraps mourning the radio. Eventually they all made it into the centre of the rainforest seeing something unexpected, There was mud huts with straw roofs and people just wearing rags to cover themselves in the needed aerie's . "Are they your brothers and sisters Daitchi" Ann pointed laughing. Daitchi then growled with annoyance but then came up with just as good comeback. "No but is that yours" he replied while pointing at a Ann started to strangle the monkey boy.

"Will everyone stop" Marchell said getting bored of all the bickering they needed to focus . Rei and Max giggled at how silly they where being "Right we've found people, who's going up to them?" asked the captain worriedly, looking at their spears and bow and arrows.

Everyone then looked at Marchell. "Why me?, why not monkey boy" she pointed to Daitchi quickly. Then everyone looked at Daitchi who was being strangled. Ann lets go of Daitchi still glaring at him for the insult. "Huh?" he mumbled completely clueless of the situation he was elected to do.


End file.
